marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Krang (Earth-616)
. During this period Namor lost his memory, then searched without success for the Atlanteans. Namor finally discovered his people and led them to Atlantis. Krang made a show of friendship, and Namor made him warlord. In that position, Krang encouraged loyalty to himself rather than Namor. During one of Namor's missions away, Krang staged a coup, seized the throne, and threw Namor into prison when he returned. He then began to plot an invasion of the surface world. Namor escaped with the help of Dorma and retrieved the trident of Neptune, hoping that that symbol of power would help him regain the throne. Krang was a harsh ruler, and the Atlantean people soon rose in revolt against him. Namor bested Krang in personal combat and exiled him from the capital city. Krang next forced the Puppet Master to make a puppet that would give him control over the aquatic monster called Behemoth. Namor defeated the creature, but Krang tricked Dorma into renewing her vow to marry him and then fled with her to the surface, employing a chemical to alter their blue skin to pink and enable them to breathe air. He used Atlantean technology to create a tidal wave that struck lower Manhattan, killing hundreds. The New York police captured them before further damage was done. Namor freed them, returned them to Atlantis, and had Krang imprisoned outside the city. Namor's cousin Byrrah freed Krang soon afterward and used him to further his own ambitions. When Byrrah's scheme failed, Krang fled. He discovered the undersea laboratory of Doctor Dorcas, who was looking for a new test subject upon whom to confer the powers of a marine animal. Krang offered Dorcas his servant, the dull-witted Orka, and Dorcas gave Orka the power of a killer whale . Orka led an attack of killer whales against Atlantis, which Namor repelled ). Krang, Dorcas, and Byrrah next tried to rouse the Atlanteans against Namor, with the result that Krang went into exile again. In his wanderings, Krang found the Serpent Crown and became its servant. It led him into partnership with the Viper (formerly Madame Hydra) and her Serpent Squad, who planned to raise Lemuria, but they were thwarted by Namor and Nomad (Steven Rogers). Krang fled into the Pacific. His current whereabouts and activities are unknown. | Powers = Krang possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air. | Abilities = | Strength = Krang possesses the normal strength of an Atlantean male who engages in moderate regular exercise. He can lift (press) approximately 4.55 tons in air, under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Krang employs various weaponry and armor built for him by his human and Atlantean allies. | Notes = *Krang does not use a dual identity, but his existence is known to few surface-dwellers. *Exiled citizen of Atlantis, convicted of treason | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Utopians Category:Sega - Captain America